


I Like You

by sambaenim



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Seungmin fanboying over Day6, cheap JinyoungxWonpil
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-25
Updated: 2017-12-25
Packaged: 2019-02-20 07:18:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,764
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13141746
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sambaenim/pseuds/sambaenim
Summary: Hyunjin tried going to a Day6 concert via Seungmin's request only to find out that he needs to listen to them always.





	I Like You

**Author's Note:**

> As the end of Christmas day nears, this will be my contribution to this growing fandom. I hope you guys love both Hwang Hyunjin and Kim Seungmin along with all the hard working members of Stray Kids  
> I Like You is the EveryDay6 December 2017 title track of Day6. Please don't forget to support them too.  
> Enjoy reading!  
> Merry Holiday, everyone!

Hyunjin couldn’t imagine himself being on a basement with too much people who lined up outside the scorching sun just to see a band. It’s not just any other band but their companies pride, Day6, his seniors who debuted more than two years ago. Their songs are not really Hyunjin’s cup of tea but seeing that someone really special to him likes Day6 makes it bearable to be stuck on the second floor of a cramped up basement holding a light band on his right hand. He prepared a lot for this, as a matter of fact, wearing his favorite black shirt along with his price possession, his god-forsaken bucket hat, Hyunjin pretty much embodied a casual fan taking his time listening to the band Seungmin can’t shut up about. 

 

He remembered quite well the brightest smile Seungmin flashed upon being invited to their concert by Kang Younghyun, the hyung Seungmin regarded as cool and his role model.

 

“Did you hear that, Hyunjin?! Younghyun sunbae invited us on their concert!”, Seungmin tried nudging Hyunjin who couldn’t help but admire Seungmin’s smile that could probably save him from any danger, that’s how Hyunjin would describe it. “That’s really nice!” 

 

Hyunjin knows Seungmin’s love for Day6, of how every song that they released pierced through Seungmin’s heart. He wouldn’t shut up about it whenever they have breaks on practice. Hyunjin pretty much knew Day6’s b-side songs all because Seungmin wouldn’t stop bothering him to listen to them. “Let’s blast it up on the speaker”, Seungmin would insist. 

 

“But we could just share your earphones”, Hyunjin didn’t mind. He likes the smell of Seungmin’s perfume even when he’s really sweaty. He didn’t know why but it has been his habit to cling to people with nice smell. “No, we could blast it up as if we’re on their concert. It’s fun” Seungmin stood up to go to the PC the company had provided for anyone who likes to practice. 

 

“Okay, let’s do that and then you need to practice the choreo that you were having a hard time with”, Hyunjin stood up after and followed Seungmin. Seungmin couldn’t hide the giddiness that he’s feeling that he just smiled at Hyunjin’s command.

Hyunjin did not take that smile well, at least his heart didn’t. And as the song starts to play, Hyunjin was almost sure he would faint right then and there. 

 

Seungmin was indeed very ethereal when he smiled that genuine smile he has indicating he is loving the atmosphere and the song. 

 

“Wonpil hyung said he’ll teach me how to compose songs”, Seungmin chimed in which earthed Hyunjin back to the cramped up basement. “He’ll what?”

 

“I went to his practice room the last time. He was with Jinyoung hyung”, Seungmin gave him the teasing look as if the name of his role model will make him smile. “Do you want to know what Jinyoung hyung said to me?”, Seungmin tried to nudge Hyunjin’s right arm. “He said I could bring you, too. He’ll help you with composing, too.”

“But I’m a rapper, Seungmin. I could just ask Changbin hyung for some techniques on composing”, Hyunjin tried not to sound excited but in reality the ‘I could bring you’ kept ringing inside his head.

 

“It’s not like you’re boxed in the rapping prose. It will also be good if you could compose songs that are slow and have a good feeling into it”, Seungmin tried to explain while looking at his watch. 

 

“What’s taking it this long?”, Seungmin’s palms were getting sweaty that Hyunjin couldn’t help but stare at it fighting the urge to hold it tight. “Here, you could wipe your hands here”, Hyunjin lend his handkerchief to Seungmin.

 

“Thanks”.

 

“I could try it, though”, Hyunjin stared at the floor unable to face Seungmin and the fact that his role model said he would teach him made him want to jump.

 

“It’s not tha-”

 

“It’s starting! You need to listen.” Seungmin tapped Hyunjin’s hand and Hyunjin was once again distracted.

 

Seungmin stood up and made cheering noises he would normally do on their makeshift Day6 songs marathon on their dorm. “Hyunjin! Hurry up and stand up! Look at all those lights!”

 

Seungmin casually grabbed Hyunjin’s arms and lead him near the rail where Day6 could be seen starting to hype up the crowd. “Just like how we practice, you need to shout the fanchant”, Seungmin looked at Hyunjin seriously earning a hearty laugh on the latter.

 

“Yes, Sir!”, Hyunjin was actually excited. He wondered if it was really the fanchant that excites him, the hyped up atmosphere, or the fact that Seungmin was clinging onto his arms. It was such a rare sight to see given that he’s the one famous in clinging department. “Look at them! They’re really really cool!”

 

“They’re alright”, Hyunjin whispered but Seungmin lean near towards him and he would lose all the remaining cool inside him. “What did you say?”

 

Hyunjin didn’t know what to do. Seungmin was inches from him trying to hear what he was saying but all that is coming from his mouth is breathless utterance. “This is the best part!”

Seungmin would keep on tapping him and would jump as if no one was seeing them.

 

“Wooohoooo!!!!” 

 

“This is really really good! Their fans are so nice, too. Their songs are so beautiful. Really.” Seungmin kept on compliment the whole ordeal that Hyunjin could only wonder what he meant by beautiful. If this would mean the smile that is flashing on Seungmin’s face or his voice that would join in to the songs they only used to listen on their practice room, then it is indeed beautiful. 

 

“Beautiful. Really.”, Hyunjin kept on blushing. He wasn’t really sure what he was feeling but the whole atmosphere today has lead to him holding to Seungmin’s hand. Seungmin didn’t mind by the way he raises both of their arms and started jumping up and down to the beat of the ending song, Freely.

 

Hyunjin tried to wonder why he wasn’t a Day6 fan before but right then and there, Hyunjin confirmed he’s now indeed a fan. 

 

“It was a nice concert, wasn’t it?”, Seungmin paced faster than Hyunjin on their way to the dorm. “Everyone was having a good time” Seungmin turned around to find Hyunjin staring at him in surprise. 

 

“You enjoyed it too, didn’t you?”, Seungmin smiled at Hyunjin again and once again his heartbeat raised. “It was nice.”

 

“I knew you’d like it!” Seungmin slowed down to walk together with Hyunjin. “Let’s do well, too. Like them.” Seungmin looked down on the ground.

 

“It would be nice if we could hear people cheering for our names, too. Wouldn’t it?” Seungmin looked at Hyunjin expectantly.

 

Knowing Seungmin’s nature, Hyunjin knows what he really felt back there at the concert. “We need to work extra hard like them, Jin” 

Serious talks has always been Seungmin’s nature. 

 

Knowing him for quite some time, Hyunjin knows how Seungmin has struggled to keep up with everyone. He would always pull an all-nighter to practice not only his singing, but also his dancing. “You’re already working hard”

“It would be great if there will be people to sing our songs, too.” 

 

Hyunjin couldn’t help but pat Seungmin’s head, being a tad taller than him, it’s easy to console him at times like this. “We’ll work hard”

Seungmin looked at him straight in the eyes and beamed a smile. “You worked hard today, too”.

 

“What do you mean?” Hyunjin looked puzzled.

“You’re not really a fan but you went to the concert and it looked to me that you enjoyed it a lot”, Hyunjin felt the blood rushing through his cheeks.

 

“What are you talking about, I knew all the songs they played today”

 

Hyunjin instantly walked faster than Seungmin to avoid him seeing his face. “Don’t lie to me, Jin”

 

“I really do, you’ve been playing them nonstop I grew liking them.” Hyunjin half-shouted which made Seungmin burst out laughing. “Thank you for accompanying me there”

 

“You sound really weird tonight”, Hyunjin slowed down looking at him. “What’s weird?” Seungmin couldn’t stop giggling as they near the apartment complex where all of then stays at.

 

“On the way here, you sound like you were about to cry and now you’re giggling like crazy”,  Hyunjin pressed the elevator button and lead Seungmin to the lift. “I’m always like this, what are you talking about. You were the weird one. You told me before Day6 sunbaenim’s songs were not your style but you went with me to their concert” Seungmin tried to sound funny but the awkward silence makes the both of them uncomfortable. 

 

“That’s because I like Seungmin”, Hyunjin blurted out trying to sound as casual as possible.

 

“Then Seungmin likes Hyunjin, too”, Seungmin chimed in that caught Hyunjin offguard. “You what?”

 

“What?”

 

“You said you like me, too. Is that really true?” Hyunjin couldn’t help the grin creeping on his face. “Yeah, Seungmin likes Hyunjin, too. And I like all the hyungs, our friends, and Jeongin”. Seungmin looks was expressionless which made Hyunjin heart sunk. 

 

“You’re mean” Hyunjin tried to sound as if he’s not actually dejected but he really felt excited for a while.

 

“Of course Seungmin likes Hyunjin a lot, though. Why else would I share to you my fondness of Day6 music if I don’t like you.” Seungmin looked worried at Hyunjin but he couldn’t help but to smile. 

 

“But you do it with Jisung, too.” Hyunjin rebutted. “Silly, I didn’t insist for him to go with me to the concert.” 

 

At this revelation, Hyunjin started to lit up, a playful smile started to appear. “Really?”

 

“Really.”

 

“Is this a hidden prank?”, Hyunjin sounded worried once more. “This sounds like you’re playing with me.” Hyunjin insisted.

 

A sigh escaped Seungmin and proceed on walking out of the lift. “Wait, was that really for real? Hey! Seungmin!” Hyunjin followed him towards their apartment’s door.

 

“We’re home”, Seungmin walk inside the apartment as if not hearing Hyunjin.

“We’re home!” Hyunjin’s grinning face was apparent that Changbin couldn’t help but to wonder.

 

“How was the concert?”, Changbin asked. “You looked like you enjoyed it a lot.

“It was good.”

 

“You look like you’re glowing”, Jeongin chimed in while concentrating on the video game Jisung and him are playing. 

 

“What happened to the concert?” Jisung, too, was immensed on the gaming console.

 

“It was really nice.” Hyunjin walked inside the big room and got ready to change. 

 

Tonight he will be sleeping soundly while Seungmin’s confession ring inside his head over and over. 

**Author's Note:**

> yell at me @HYUNJINGASM  
> or on curiouscat.me/hyunjingasm  
> this work is unbeta-ed so forgive all the errors. I'll edit them soon. Thank you for reading!  
> Comments are highly appreciated.


End file.
